


Hero

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ENJOY IT, Freeform, No Beta, Other, Poetry, we die like Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Cassandra Cain was created to be evil
Series: DC Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 3





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend @dustin_frieden on Twitter, one of the best Cass fans I know

Cassandra Cain was created to be evil

She defied that

She ran away to freedom

And found a home amongst other misfits

She rose above her awful childhood

To become a hero

A beacon of hope in a dark city

She watches over her home with an open heart and mind

And prepares to help and heal her new home


End file.
